


The Boy Who Lives

by 214782KAZ2Y5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, F/M, POV Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/214782KAZ2Y5/pseuds/214782KAZ2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts was not as expected. </p><p>Tags tell the story. Draco's POV. Slight AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Who Lives

As a black-haired boy with green eyes and a lightning bolt scar was learning he was a wizard, a boy with blue eyes was kissing a witch. No one special. She caught his eye outside of Flourish and Blotts, fourth year, judging by the "Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4" book she had bought. He pulled back, and straightened his robes.

"Thanks very much, whatever your name was," he said snottily, before walking back down Knockturn Alley to see his father. Perhaps he was done, and they could floo home. They were coming to get spell books and school supplies tomorrow, but Draco had wanted to see if there were any good brooms. The Nimbus 2000 wasn't supposed to come out until tomorrow, but he at least wanted to check. He'd guess he'd try then after all, after he bought his robes.

The bell to Borgin and Burkes rang as he opened the door and the man at the counter turned his eyes away from his customer. Uh oh.

"It's just my son, Borgin, no need to worry," Lucius Malfoy assured, barely sparing his son a glance.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy, sir," Borgin simpered. Draco rolled his eyes. _A pathetic excuse for a Slytherin if I've ever seen one, he thought._

"Do you have my merchandise or what, Borgin?" His father asked, impatient.

"Of course sir." Draco wandered the store, while Borgin pulled out some cloth-covered boxes from under the counter.

He saw a cabinet/wardrobe type thing that looked interesting, and he catalogued it for later.

Let's go, Draco," Lucius Malfoy called, and Draco followed the man back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Are we buying me a Nimbus tomorrow, father?" He asked shoving his way through the crowd. The mass of witches doing Friday shopping only parted for Lucius, leaving the little Malfoy to push through the layers of fabric and shopping baskets.

"Tomorrow, we are buying your school robes, and books, cauldron and I think we need to restock your potions cabinet. We will see about your wand, if you behave, and maybe, we will buy you a new broom."

Draco attempted to push his arms across his chest, but needed to shove through another group of teenaged witches first.

"Oh, don't pout." Lucius said, without turning. "Blaise will be here tomorrow, you'll be fine. Not to mention the fact," he spun around and bent slightly to look his son in the eye. "A Malfoy never pouts."

"Yes, sir."

 

_-SLYTHERIN- _

 

The floo home was uneventful. And other than the peacocks squawking, all was silent.

"Narcissa, darling, we're home," Lucius called. Narcissa Malfoy walked out of a hallway in the large manor with Dobby trailing behind her.

He was cleaning her shoes every time she stopped moving, an annoyance they took to avoid accidentally letting him go free. Did shoes count as clothes? Probably.

"Hello, darlings." Narcissa smiled, kissing her husband on the cheek. She ran her fingertips through her son's platinum hair. "You didn't find any brooms?"

"The Nimbus isn't out yet, mother. They're still opening the shipments." Draco answered. "I'll be in my room." He jumped up the stairs of the dark manor.

Draco's room was painted silver, with green drapes on the windows, and postings. It followed the style of the of the manor with the dark wood ceiling and furniture.

Draco plopped down on the green sheets, pulling his legs up, and laying back, arms behind his head. He was going to Hogwarts. He was getting a wand, his own wand, finally! He had been waiting since he was six, and five years later, here he was.

_But what if he wasn't in Slytherin? What if he was in Gryffindor? What if he was in Hufflepuff? Could life be worse? He could at least stand Ravenclaw. What if Crabbe and Goyle weren't in the same house? What if Blaise wasn't in the same house? What if he was all alone?_

 

_-SLYTHERIN-_

 

Lucius left his son at Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions while he went to Flourish and Blotts for spell books and Narcissa went to Ollivanders (Ollivander had insisted they needed Draco to make any accurate measurements though, so she walked back to Flourish and Blotts, unknowingly passing Rubeus Hagrid and Harry Potter on their way out of Gringotts).

Draco jerked slightly in surprise as the bell rung over the door. He was standing uncomfortably on a footstool when a scrawny boy with black hair and glasses came to stand on the stool next to him. Malfoy looked over the head of the pink-haired witch pinning his robes.

"Hello. Hogwarts too?"

"Yes," the boy said simply.

Draco told him where Lucius and Narcissa were, before informing him of his plan to smuggle a broom into Hogwarts. If he could get one. He hoped. But he'd be damned if he never got on a House team, Slytherin or otherwise.

"Have you got your own broom?"

"No."

"Play Quidditch at all?" He challenged. Please tell me he at least plays Quidditch.

"No." Oh good god.

"I do - Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my House and I must agree. Know what House you'll be in yet?"

"No." Could this boy say two words in the same sentence?

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been." He admitted. "Imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you? Ow!" The witch hemming his robes must've been a Hufflepuff herself, because instead of apologizing for the pin she'd just jabbed into his ankle, she coughed, sounding suspiciously like a laugh.

"Mmm," the boy said, possibly distracted by the large dark shape that had appeared in the mirror.

Draco's head snapped to the huge man that had appeared behind the boy in the window.

"I say, look at that man!" He cried. When the other boy turned, the man lifted up two large ice creams in his hand, and suddenly Draco wanted chocolate and raspberries.

"Oh, that's Hagrid, he works at Hogwarts!" The boy said smugly, around Madam Malkin's head as she pinned his collar.

"Oh, I've heard of him." Draco informed the boy. He knew things about Hogwarts too, you know, no need to act so smug about knowing something. You don't even play Quidditch, you're not all high and mighty! "He's sort of a servant, isn't he?"

"He's gamekeeper." The boy noted, coldly.

"Yes, exactly," Draco leered. Why was he standing up for the gamekeeper? "I heard he's sort of a savage - lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."

"I think he's brilliant." This boy takes bait, good to know.

"Do you? Why is he with you? Where are your parents?" Buying books maybe? Maybe they were at the Apothecary, or couldn't get time off their jobs. He was truly curious. He might've come off a little harsh though.

"They're dead." Came the sudden reply.

"Sorry," Oh, that came out wrong. But it wasn't any of his business anyway, why did he care? "They were our kind weren't they?" Father didn't like him associating with anyone who wasn't a pureblood.

"They were witch and wizard, if that's what you mean." _Well, of course that's what I mean._

"I don't really think they should let the other kind in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they've got their letter, imagine! I think they should keep it in the Wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?" _I need to be able to find him later._

"That's you done, my dear." Madam Malkin said, and the boy jumped off his stool. Guess he had to go.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," he said. He didn't get to catch the boy leaving though, distracted by the witch who had just stuck him in the leg with the pin again.

"Would you stop that?"

 

________________-SLYTHERIN-________________

 

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Draco was having a terrible week._______________ He hadn't found out who the boy at Madam Malkin's had been, and he had been looking. They'd been going back and forth from the manor, to Diagon Alley all week, since they never really went any other time. Dobby was usually sent to get anything they needed, but the Malfoys didn't trust him to get Draco's books and Lucius would never send a house-elf to Borgin & Burkes.

He had failed in persuading his mother and father into getting him a Nimbus 2000, so he was stuck with his poor old Comet Two Sixty. His new eagle owl perked his spirits though.

"Zeus, come here please," he ordered, and the bird flapped over to land on his bed. "Can you take this to Pansy for me? She lost her letter." He explained. Narcissa had shown him how to tie a letter to an owls leg, and he paused in his efforts.

"Why am I telling you this, you're a bloody bird." Zeus just stared at him. "Oh, go on, fly off." As Zeus flapped out the window, Draco sat back on his heels.

His mind filtered back to Diagon Alley, that afternoon's memories playing in his mind. He had been standing outside of Quality Quidditch Supplies, leaning against the edge of the door. The window was filled with other kids, standing packed together, nose-to-glass staring at the new Nimbus.

The bright blue door opened next to him, and a had girl walked out with a long brown-paper wrapped package in her hands, probably a broomstick. She turned, to talk to someone behind her maybe, and whacked him with it in the stomach.

"AH!" He cried.

"Oh, my god, I am so sorry! Are you alright?"

Draco looked up scowling, ready to bite into whoever whacked him, when his eyes met another pair of grey-blues. His scowl faded into a flirty smirk.

"Yeah, I'm good."

She smiled shyly, letting out a breath of air thankfully, and pushed a strand of blue hair behind her ear. Draco blinked.

"What's with the hair?" He blurted out. _Stupid._

"Oh," she exclaimed, eyes widening, "It's um, . . . I don't know." She laughed. "It's always changing, check back in a week it'll be green."

"I might take you up on that," he replied winking. She blushed. "Broomstick, huh? You play?"

"I do, but my half-sister Nicole's on the Ravenclaw House team at Hogwarts. My dad wanted me to buy her the new Nimbus, so she'll have a great season this year."

"Lucky!" Draco frowned.

"Yeah. Dad says if I get on the House Team next year he'll get me one too." She rambled. "I have to go, else Father's going to yell at me. See you on the train?" She ran off down towards Gringotts without giving him time to reply.

"But I don't know your name." He mumbled.

 

_ -SLYTHERIN- _

 

The train blared and Draco flinched in surprise. He craned his neck, looking for green or purple hair. It had only been a few weeks, so it probably wouldn't be blue still. He recognized a few of his father's work friends from the ministry and a small glimpse of the boy from Madam Malkin's standing by himself, though he barely recognized him. He had kind of forgotten about him.

He saw a flash of bright red hair, and his spirits lifted, before Lucius pointed in that direction scowling.

"The Weasleys have another to send. What does that make now, darling, ten?"

"Eight, beloved." Narcissa corrected. Zeus screeched and flapped his wings against the bars of his cage as a old woman and her grandson walked by.

"Oh shush you. Alright, I'm going to go, find Blaise. See you on Christmas holiday or whatever.

"Alright, darling. We'll send you sweets every week, alright?"

"Okay, Mother."

"Good luck son," Lucius said, clapping his son on the shoulder. "We shall see you over the holidays."

Draco loaded his bags on the train, and with Zeus' cage in his hands, and turned to find his parents in the crowd. But he couldn't. They were gone.

 

_-SLYTHERIN-_

 

"Here, Draco." Pansy gushed, giving Draco the last of her Droobles while Blaise rolled his eyes. A group of witches passed the window and Draco checked for colored hair again.

"Draco, the hell is wrong with you, you're acting like we boxed you in." Blaise chided, "Stop looking at the damn door."

"Nothing, nothing," Draco insisted.

"Oh, come on, Draco. If you want to get up and stretch your legs, I hear Harry Potter's down the corridor." _Harry Potter._ That would be awesome, being friends with Harry Potter!

"Sure, let's go." He said, standing. A few boxes of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans fell off the bench.

"Seriously, mate, why are you so anxious to get out of here?" Blaise persisted. The cabin froze.

"There's someone I'm trying to find, that's all." Draco relented. It wasn't the complete truth, but it was enough to keep everyone satisfied. Pansy decided that was good enough for her, and left for the bathroom. Crabbe and Goyle stood guard outside the door, after a signal from Blaise. Montague snored in the corner. 

"Why don't you just ask someone if they know where she is?" He asked. Draco paused, and his eyes widened almost comically.

"How did you know it's a her?"

"Bitch, I'm beautiful. Plus no one's that nervous over another bloke."

"Oh, shove off."

"Seriously, Draco, it would be smarter!" He called after the blonde. Malfoy paused. Without turning he sighed.

"I don't know her name, and before you jump to conclusions, I met her in Diagon Alley . . . for about a minute, all I know is she has a half-sister Nicole on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, who's getting a Nimbus 2000." Blaise groaned.

"You know her sister's a Ravenclaw, and the type of broom her _sister's_ getting, but you don't know her name?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"There wasn't enough time! She ran off before I could ask. But she smiled, and she said she'd see me at Hogwarts."

"We'll talk later, go find her," Blaise said, irritated.

"Well, thanks for the permission." Draco muttered.

 

_ -SLYTHERIN- _

 

Crabbe slid open the cabin's door to find the compartment's three passengers eating what looked to be half the trolley of sweets. The small group consisted of a ginger boy, the . . . boy from Madam Malkin's shop,  _well, that's a surprise_ , and . . . her. That one girl.

Her hair was blonde this time, platinum, almost a pale as Draco's himself. Her lips were painted a dark cherry red, or maybe that's what they had looked like before, and he just didn't remember. But he didn't think so. He remembered a lot from that day. It looked natural. Pansy would be able to tell.

The girl's eyes were still the grey-blue they had been when they met, but her whole skin was cast in what looked to be powdered sapphire, giving her skin a blue tint. That was kind of creepy, but you never can tell with witches. After a few seconds, realizing his staring was probably creeping her out, he snapped himself out of it.

"Is it true? They're all saying down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," Harry said. Oh, good lord, back to the one-word answers. Harry's eyes flickered back and forth between Crabbe and Goyle. Right, introductions. He didn't waste much time on them though. He doubted the girl in the corner knew his name either, and that had to change.

"My name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He grinned proudly at his pureblood status. She probably knew the name. The ginger boy gave a cough, obviously laughing.

"Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask who you are." No one laughed at a Malfoy. "My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." He turned away from whichever Weasley this was and turned back to Potter.

"You'll soon find out that some Wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand. The girl was obviously right sort, she at least had a wizard father, or she wouldn't know what Quidditch was. And she definitely wouldn't be buying a Nimbus if she was wrong sort.

"I think I can figure out who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." Potter scowled. Draco felt pink dust his cheeks. How dare he! Draco Malfoy was . . . a Malfoy, you couldn't speak to him like that.

"I'd be careful if I were you Potter." The rest of the room seemed to fade, until it was just a boy with green eyes and glasses.

"Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and Hagrid and it'll rub off on you."

Suddenly he was surrounded by standing people.

"Say that again." The Weasley told him.

"Oh, you're going to fight us are you?" Draco laughed. Please, Crabbe and Goyle could take care of it. Potter started to open his mouth, but The Girl beat him to it. She had risen with the others and was suddenly a foot in front of his face.

"No, but I will. Beat it, bully." Her eyebrow cocked, and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we boys?" He asked cockily. Girls usually loved it when he played the cocky card. He couldn't wait until he was older, and it worked better. The girl stood her ground.

"We've eaten all our food, and you still seem to have some." He continued. Draco was so pre-occupied with the blue-eyed girl in front of him, he hardly noticed Goyle reaching for a chocolate frog card until the boy started yelling.

Draco jumped in surprise, along with The Girl, while Goyle swung his left hand around. A rat seemed to be eating his finger. The Weasley had leapt forward, and was now laughing.

The Girl - he still didn't know her name - laughed, and covered her mouth with a hand. He looked, startled at everyone laughing until the rat hit the window a foot from her head.

Suddenly he found herself being ushered down the hallway by Crabbe and Goyle, as they pushed him, asking, _"What if there were more rats hiding among the sweets?"_

 

_-SLYTHERIN-_

 

Back in the Slytherin compartment, Blaise looked at him in pity while he banged his head against the window.

"Something wrong, Draco?" Pansy asked.

"No, no, nothing."

 

He certainly wasn't going to tell her things couldn't get any worse.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the end. Sorry for any mistakes, I don't have a beta.


End file.
